Star Wars: A New Journey
by Herespope
Summary: This is the tale of another Journey happening partially during the entire Original Saga. Follow Jin Thoro on his journey to become a Jedi Master.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: I know, the first chapter is short, but hey, I wanted to include that in there.

Chapter One: The Beginning.

The sunset on Coursccent was beautiful. Samton Thoro sits looking at it from outside a window. He waits for anything to happen, his heart filled with anticipation, and yet, he also feared the potential result.  
His wife was birthing as he sat. They had been trying for years, but to no avail. She wasn't supposed to have children. Waiting for a doctor, or anybody to speak to him, each moment passing with increasing tension. A small green man walked in. Possibly an old man covered in mold?  
"Samton Thoro are you?" the creature said, "Yoda am I. Much to talk about we have." They walk over to a small secluded part of the waiting room. "A healthy youngling your son is," said Yoda. Samton grinned happily, beaming with insurmountable pride. "A boy," he thought, "To carry on the name of Thoro." "Strong with the Force your son is," said Yoda. Samton continued beaming, but then remembered, the Jedi were taken away from their family. "Trained in the Jedi ways, he is to be."  
Samton thought, several moments passed before either moved, or said anything. Thinking," he is my son, and I love him." A tear trickled down his face as he thought, "And I want what's best for him." He looks up at Yoda and says, "Take him."  
In the home of Thoro, there is a small monument, comemorating the small child who never knew his family, and the man that became, the only.

A/N: Like I said, short, but I hope you liked it enough to continue reading.


	2. The Training

A/N: I aucutally like this chapter a lot. I demonstrates, what I think, his lack of family when growing, which could become key later.

Chapter 2: The training

Close your minds," says Yoda," Your concious self, let go." The younglings were being trained by Yoda. They were all wearing helmets that blocked their vision, trying to block a remote blaster. One child in particular was advancing at an incredable rate.  
"Good, younglings. Eat now we will. Wait while Yoda brings food." Jin Thoro removes his helmet and sits down. A friend of his, a young boy named Kip, sits next to him saying, "I could't quite see the remote clearly, so I got a few scorches from the remote." Jin chuckles and says nothing. "How'd you do?" Jin just says, "no hits on me," in a slightly indifferent tone.  
Yoda walks in, force pulling a cart of food. "Eat now," he says, 'for tomorrow, come here the Jedi knights will, to chose an apprentice." There was a small amount of murmer across the room. Exiting chatter flowed from each childs mouth, except for Jin, who just half smiled.  
"Rest for rest of today, for enegry you will need tomorrow. We will demonstrate Lightsaber duels to help knights determine their apprentice.

The Next Day

The Younglings sit inside a room in a circle. From an upper observeotory, the Jedi knights observed. "Kip, Jin," says Yoda. The two walk to the center of the circle. The bow to each other and give a soft smile. "No matter what happens, ' said Kip, 'No hard feelings." "Right," said Jin.  
"Go," said Yoda. At his word, both of them pulled out their lightsaber. Kip, immeaditly jumping into a slash, fell, seeing as he was dodged by Jin. Jin allows him to get up, andblock Kips next few slashes. Jin, appearing untouchable, blocks all of Kips blows, each one unleashing increasing anger.  
Jin ducks under one of kips blows, and grabs his lightsaber from his hands, putting the tips of both by his neck. "Checkmate," he said putting the sabers away. "Good," said Yoda, "Make your own lightsaber you are, once a master, you get. Give mine back, I ask of you." Jin gives both back to Yoda, and waits for the rest to end.  
After a few hours of beginner lightsaber duels, the master chose the apprentices. Martus Bardou walked over to Jin saying, 'Yoda has granted me permission to be your master. Come, you have much to learn."

A/N: **deep Vader voice:** That's right Jin, unleash your anger! **Cough cough clears throat**

Excuse me. Anyways, notice The duel here, very key.


	3. The Padawan

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I wanted to add more detail here, but I was on a bit of a time limit.

Chapter 3: The padawan

After a couple months of having a master, and being trained even more in the ways of the Force, Jin and Martus finnally were sent on a mission by the Jedi council. They were to go to Alderaan, and take out the bounty hunter, Turton Hurth.  
They went to the small division of the Senate to find the king, Senton Hoth, target of these attacks.  
"Hello, master Bardou." said Hoth, upon meeting them, "Is this your apprentice?" 'Yes, " said Martus," and he is growing quite well." He smiles at Jin, who doesn't react. "Do you know how to draw out your attacker," says Martus almost develishly. "No," says Hoth, " You will have to wait until he strikes again."  
Later on, Jin sits in his chamber, meditating. His master walks in, causing Jin to look up and give a half-smile. "Why do you not accept praise?" he asked, "You are well deserving of it." Jin nods and says, "It is not the Jedi way to be prideful." He sighs and says, "I never knew my family," he pauses," I've always wanted to meet them."  
Martus gives a large sigh and looks at Jin, as though he knew something he didn't know. "I have a heavy heart telling you this, but, " He pauses, saddening. "Your family was killed, by the very bounty hunter we were sent to imprision."   
Jin sits, raising in extreme anger. "I am sorry Jin," he sighs and says, "I must be going." He exits the room, leaving Jin to dwell on his own evil thoughts.  
The king was at a book signing, for his book, "How to discover a planet," The Jedi sat next to him, watching the crowd. After a few hours, a man in a red suit showed up. He said, 'I'm your biggest fan, my boss told me she'd do anything for your body." This guy wasn't subtle, thought Jin. "This is him," said Martuus quietly, "we'll be subtle."  
Suddenly, Jin jumped up at an incredable velocity, and taking out his lightsaber, chopped off his head.

A/N: Jin, Jin, Jin, disobeying your master…tsk,tsk, tsk.


	4. Not The Jedi Way

A/N: Aha! The first intertwinement! Here your are "introduced" to Anikin and Obi-wan. They don't stay long, but he and Jin become friends as you'll see, and a good 6-8 years pass in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Not the Jedi way.

"Come my apprentice," said Martus," we need to report the death of the bounty hunter to the council." Jin was somewhat indifferentabout this. He knew he'd get scolded for this random act of violence, but he really didn't care.  
After the trip, they went straight to the council. "Master Yoda," said Martus, "The Bounty Hunter has been killed, our young Jin is responsible for this, and even though he was rash, I believe he made the right move." "The right move, he made, did he?" asked Yoda, "Yes, yes, this bounty hunter was a great danger, but still it was not the Jedi way." Mace stands up saying, "Though you areheadstrong, you must control your emotions, or be turned to the darkside." Jin just nod surprised at this small warning, saying, "Yes Master Windu."  
He follows his master out and they run into Obi-wan and Anikin. "Hello Martus," said Obi-wan, "Is this your apprentice?" "Yes, " he replies, "and he is growing quite well." He smiles at Jin and says to obi, " Why don't you and I go elsewhere, let's leave out apprentices to get aquainted."  
"Hi," says Jin to Anikin. "Hello," says Anikin. They speak for several more hours, and over the next few months, become really good friends. They both know, that if they ever need help, they can go to each other.  
"Remember," said Anikin, years later, before leaving to protect Senator Amidala, " Freindships are forbidden to the Jedi, no one can know about this." Jin nods and says ," goodbye," to hsi friend.

A/H: Yea, I know friendships aren't forbidden, but still, writers liberties.


	5. The Surprise

A/n: Yet another short chapter. I should have included this in the next chaper, instead of making a whole new one, but I think the build-up is nessary.

The Plan  
Jin sat in a ship. The Jedi Council had sent the Jedi to the Genosis to aid Obi-Wan. Jin had a sneaking feeling about what was about to happen. "Don't worry yourself, my young apprentice. You are skilled, you will not die." Jin had very little reaction.   
The Ship landed and they bought tickets to an execution. They stood around for a while, waiting for Mace's signal.  
It came. The Jedi took out their lightsabers and rvealed themselves. They destroyed countless droids. Suddenly, after a vailent fight, they found themselves surrounded by thousands of battle mech droids. "Do you surrender," said Dooku. Right on cue, Yoda came with the clones, and more of the battle ensued. Jin, running along slashed several droids with one runnig swing.  
Jango Fett made himself a danger to all of the Jedi, shooting missles and blasters, using a flamethrower. Jin, busy destroying battle mechs, was taken by surprise when several blasts were sent his way. He was about to be hit when Martus Bardou jumped in front of him, blocking the blasts with his head, torso, and legs.  
Sfter that, Jango was suddenly surprised, sending flame at a jedi, who dodged it, and blocked his blasters, slicing off hiis head. Mace.  
As the droid forces retreat, Jin, several miles away, burns his masters dead body.

A/N: another reason why I made this chapter was the fact that I wanted a momentum break between chapters for Martus' death. I created Martus long ago, putting so much into his character and style, and seeing him die was sort of like a bit of me dying. But I Digress. I should of kept that one on the inside.


	6. The Diamond in the Rough

Another Personal favorite: If you hadn't guess what will happen by now, you should pick up easily during this chapter.

Chapter 6: the Diamond in the Rough

Count Dooku, was a Sith! After defeating Obi-wan and Anikin, he flew away. But Jin held him up. He bords his ship and searches for Dooku. He looks around, and is attacked by several droids. Jin kills all of them unleashing great, great anger. He runs around more, and finnally finds Dooku.  
"You've made a grave mistake Dooku," said Jin. "Another foolish Jedi," he scoffs and says, "You are unwise to challenge me." He pulls out his lightsaber, Jin does the same. Jin unleashes great anger and frustration as he attacks Dooku. Unleashing a fury of attacks on him, every single one being blocked. Dooku made his first attack on Jin, slashing a deep cut on his leg.  
Jin falls, but continues fighting. He gets up, enduring the pain, and angerily attacks Dooku even more. He kicks down Dooku, causing Dookus saber to retract, and puts his saber to his neck. "Checkmate," says Jin. Dooku's eyes dart from the ground, to Jin, to Jin's saber. Dooku says, " not yet," and pulls out his saber, and cuts off Jin's leg.  
Dooku Throws Jin out the ship window, just before he leaves the planet. Yoda and his clone cruiser catches Jin before his falls to his death. They make a robotic leg for Jin, using very good technology, unlike Anikins. Yoda says to Jin as he regains consiousness, "A word with you, the Jedi council wants."  
After landing on Courscent, Jin slowly went to the Council, wondering what they had to see him about. Did he do something un- Jedi- like? Wait, his master died. That's what this was about. But was it his fate, or the knight tests?  
He walked into the council room. "You wished to see me?" he said, offhand. 'Yes, see you we must, need to talk we do.," said Yoda, "In the event of a dead master, becomes and Jedi night the apprentice does. But in your case, it is impossible. Find you a substitute master we will, on the council perhaps. Chaoswake?"  
Chaos nods as Yoda says, "He will be your new master."

A/N: Ah, Chaos'wake, Thank you for letting me use this character friend. He was a great help.


	7. The Diasters

A/N: Now this is a chapter I like. I think It contributes more to Revenge of the Sith, as opposed to my story, but hey, I felt it was nessary.

Chapter 7: The disasters

"Where are we going my master?" Jin inquiries to chaos. "We are going to help Obi-wan, and the other Jedi and clones with their struggles," says Chaos, "Be prepared for the unexxpected, for ther force is clouded by the dark side." Jin nods, as they board the Melinium Falcon, piloted by Lando Calrissian.  
They arrived on the planet, soon enough to find all the Jedi being killed. They do their best to defend them selves, but soon realize that they are over run by clones. They block all the blasts fired at them, as they run back to the falcon. They killed a few stormtroopers before running up the entrance ramp. Jin sits around as Chaos tells Lando to take them to courscent.  
"What do you think that was about?" asks Jin. "I'm not sure, but I think the clones are under control of the dark side now." The rest of the flight was silent, until Lando gave word to them that they had arrived on courscent. Jin walked off and looked behind him to see that Chaos wasn't leaving the ship. "I have buisness elsewhere, you comin'?" asked Chaos. "No," answered Jin, "I must report this to the council."  
Jin walked up to the Jedi council, and noticed that Courscent was unusually quiet for a Galatic standard saturday night. Suddenly, blaster shots whirred past him at high velocities. Quickly, he reflected the other blasts shot at him back at him in the direction from whence it came.  
A few yards away, a clone speeder bike could be seen recieving blaster shots to its side, and crashing in Jins direction. Diving, Jin rolled out of the way, barely reaching safety before the crash. On the speeder was a man, wearing what looked like a Sith cloak, and a stormtrooper helmet. He removed the helmet and revelaled his identity.  
Jin, with a look of astonishment, said, "Anikin?" Anikin mearly snorted and pulled out his lightsaber, beakong Jin to dual.  
Jin pulled out his, but wasn't in an attack of defence position, he merely held it at his side saying, "Anikin, what has happened to you?" Anikin paced in front of Jin saying, "Isn't is obvious? I have become the most powerful of all Jedi!" Jin's faces fell, and noticed the yellow in Anikins eyes. "You have become the very thing you were supposed to destroy," Jin says, jumping to attack Anikin, which was blocked easily. Anikin then unleashed a seemingly endless fury of attacks, which with extreme effort, on Jins part, were barly blocked.  
Jin then went on the offensive again. He unleashed his ultimate power of rightpus anger, attempting to decapitate Anikin, which was also blocked easily. Jin looked astonished as Ani said, "What's the matter, too weak," Ani force pushed Jin to the ground and put his saber to his leg. Jin panicked saying, "Please, please, Why are you doing this? You were my friend." Anikin said, with a tear in his eye, "I have no friends."  
He moved to slash the leg, but Obi-wan made himself know to Anikin. Anikin, distracted, went over to Obi, forgetting about Jin. Jin took this opprutunity to run away. He had almost made it to a Courscent speeder hanger, but was then surrounded by several hundred Stormtroopers. "Freeze," yelled one of them. Jin went for his saber, but was shot in the head with a blaster. He fell, and the stormtroopers walked away.  
Hours later, Jin was found by Obi-wan Kenobi. He grabbed his arm. A pulse was found! He picked Jin up, and walked to his nearby ship.

A/N: That's right, there's more than 2 jedi alive at the end of the Prequel Trilogy. But nonetheless, his fate will be made known soon enough.


	8. The New Order

A/N: A little slow at first, but I like it. A bit of humor in this chapter.

Chapter 8: The new order.

10 years later, Jin awoke. He couldn't see well. He tried to stand up, but found he could not move his legs. He used the force to lif himself onto the bed. He looked at the PDADA on his wrist to check the date. He looked at it casually, then became shocked. It had been 10 years since the day he fought Anikin.  
He used to force to pull his medical records to him. "Coma victum...," he thought, '10 year resident... 40 trillion credit billl... 40 TRILLION CREDIT BILL!" He breathed heavily and said, "Whoo, think here. Let's see. I know! I'll use the force to revive me back to perfect health and fitness!" He then sat several hours, rejuvinationg himself.  
After ditching the hospital, he realized that his bank account had nearly multiplied by 40 of the years, giving him more than enough credits to pay his bill. He then decided to search for Yoda. Feeling for a living Jedi anywhere, he sensed one on Degohbah. He bought a ship and flew there quickly. After several hours of cutting though plants, he found a young man, digging a hole. he decided to make himself scarce, and hid in a bush. The young man then carried Yoda's dead body, and threw it in the hole.  
Jin then realized that this man was theJedi he sensed. He came out saying, "So Yoda is truly dead ?" The man nodded, offered his hand, and said, "I am Luke skywalker, apprentice to Yoda, and Jedi Master." Jin shook the hand and said, "Jin thoro, appretice to Chaos'wake and Martus bardou, Jedi Master." Luke nodded and said , "Chaos' is still alive. I had a vision that you, chaos' and I, along with several other people, would create a new Jedi council," Jin nodded for the upteenth time and said, "Let's fetch Chaos, and get to work. And Thus the New Order was formed.

----------------------

The New Order was very successful for it's first decade, but it would soon begin to break apart, as the original did, eons ago. A dark Jedi, Darth Ferath, the secret sith was alive and well. Plotting against the Jedi, but still unknown, waited for the perfect moment to strike.  
Jin wa also doing well. He had gained an apprentice, who grew very well in the ways of the Jedi. During one of their adventures, they encountered a sith, Martus Bardou. After showing his amazement at hisbeing still alive, Jin killed him with the aid of his apprentice.  
They journeyed a bit further, as Jin showed Zesis his ship, but Zesis sddenly began choking, and passed out, and walked in a sith.  
Well, well, I see you have killed my apprentice Jin Thoro. Do you know what that means? It means that I have to find another one, and i already have somebody in mind, but first I have a question for you, do you know who I am?" 'You leave your mind open, " says Jin ," i know not your name, but I am sure you're a sith Lord." He watches the Sith and says, 'You will not turn me as easily as my former master."  
"Well, first of all, anybody could have figured out that I am a Sith Lord. And, second of all, what makes you think that I would want a pathetic Jedi like you to become my apprentice. I need a Jedi who can handle a lightsabre, and after watching ur battle against my apprentice, I would have to say that you were lucky to have your pathetic excuse for a Jedi with you, otherwise Darth Bardou would have faired better against you, and grant it, I would not have said he was very good with a lightsabre either." And the fight was on!

A/N: Uh oh, Darth Ferath is good Jin….Watch out.


	9. The Conversion

A/N: Bwhahaha the climax. How delightful.

Chapter 9: The conversion.

He hears the Sith by his ship, and sees Zesis unconsious body on the ground. "I believe you'll find that my skill with a blade is much better than you think," says Jin, pulling out one end of his saber," after I prove it to you." The other blade comes out, and jin jumps down to get closer to Ferath. "Very well then," Ferathh says as he pulls out his lightsabre. "I guess I'll use only half of my lightsabre, being as you have very little skill."  
Here which Jin then began slashing at Ferath unleashing great anger and Hatred. Ferath blocks him, saying, "Good, your anger makes you powerful." Hating the Idea of becomiung a Sith, Jin slashes Ferath with extreme anger and evil and says almost snarling with His saber to Feraths neck, "Checkmate."  
"Yes, " Ferath says, "Now your anger has overwelmed you. Follow me to the dark side of the force and become my apprentice, or else break your code and kill a defenseless being." Ferath trows away his lightsabre. "So, follow me or kill me, those are your two choices. Either way, your path leads to the dark side."  
Jin pounders the choices for moments. He could destroy the threat to the Jedi, or become the ultimatum of power. The Jedi code was too complex and outdated anyway. He looked and Darth Ferath and with an angered motion, retracts his lightsaber, kneels and says, "I will not fail you...master."  
Then Zesis, sitting up and rubbing head his vision blurry standing his legs wabbly his vision clearing the sense of evil is so great that you can smell it Zesis thinks. " Master" running over to where his master is holding a lightsaber in his hand at a sith's throat. " Master what are you doing" Wiping out his saber he stands a little ways back and looks around a bit his eyes never leave the sith entirely.  
"Now, you will henceforth be known as Count Thoro," syas Darth Ferath as he contimplates what to do with the other Jedi., "Kill him , Count Thoro."  
"Zesis, you'd have been better lying on the ground," says Thoro in a bitter voice, "You will die by my hands." He pulls out his lightsaber and begins to slash Zesis, but holding back enough to keep him alive. Jin would need an apprentice also.  
"Jion us, my young apprentice," says Jin quickly, "The falut in the sith was that there were only to be two, we can fix that." Jin slowly walks towards his apprentice, "Join me, and we will fix the balance between good and evil. Don't you see? there is no evil. It is only the opinion of other people."  
he force pulls his apprentices saber out of his hands, and off into the flying surface of Courscent. "You are weaponless," says Thoro, "I have defeated you. Now join me, and we will fix the galaxy!"  
Standing up Zesis walks towards his master. sits on the ground. " I humble me self master" They walk off, the three sith, into the sunset.

A/N: And That's the end. Oh, Time for the credits to roll. I might make a sequel or something.


End file.
